Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc
by Infinity Flux
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon! The year is 1996. One part of the world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon are wondrous creatures shrouded in mystery. They're around the world. For some people, they're pets. Others use them for battles. And yet some others study them as a profession. What lies beyond the universe of Pokemon? Where does it end? And how did it begun?
1. Chapter I: Lost Opportunities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All copyright goes to Satoshi Tajiri, GameFreak and Nintendo.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Sci-Fi.**

**Greetings avid readers of FanFiction, and welcome to my Fanfic known as _Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc_ written by Infinity Flux! I never thought I would ever write a Pokemon FanFiction ever again so to speak. It's going to be my first Pokemon FanFiction after almost three years of membership here on FFN, so I hope you guys go easy on me please!**

**The story will somewhat follow the original storyline of Pokemon Red/Green/Blue/Yellow, if not for the fact that I am mixing the anime with the manga, Pokemon Adventures and a bit of my vision of how the idealistic Pokemon world would be visualized. As an addition, I will attempt to give every character featured into this story including the Elite Four, Gym Leaders and such a backstory. Yes, that includes Erika or Lorelei out of everyone.**

**Also, Ash _will _age with each part of _Pokemon Heroes_, and Ash's party _will_ be different from that of his canon counterpart in the anime. No, this story will never have a harem in behalf of Ash. He will hook up with one, and only one girl. Neither will he be smart, godlike, dark, edgy and the such. Ash is just Ash, a rookie Trainer who eventually learns the way of Pokemon training. And no, this story will never have lemons featured. They are a huge turn-off to me.**

****This story might go from Teen to Mature rated considering this story will get more violent and darker at Hoenn or Sinnoh arc.****

**With that said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"In this world live creatures called Pokemon. Humans and Pokemon have co-existed, operated, and played together in harmony for ages. Nevertheless, there are still <em>_numerous mysteries surrounding them. In order to find out more about these bizarre creatures, many scientists have dedicated their lives to Pokemon research."_

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Fonts<strong>

* * *

><p>Standard Text - Regular Dialogue &amp; Storytelling.<p>

_Italics_ - Emphasis & Thoughts

**Bold** - Dialogue of Power.

**Bold with Underlines** - Special Techniques.

_**Bold with Italics**_ - Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

_Italics with Underlines_ - Flashback.

* * *

><p>Welcome to the world of Pokemon! The year is 1996. One part of the world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. What are Pokemon? Pokemon are wondrous creatures shrouded in mystery. They're around the world... In tall grass, caves, mountains, towns, lakes, and the ocean. For some people, they're pets. Others use them for battles. And yet some others study them as a profession. What lies beyond the universe of Pokemon? Where does it end? And how did it begun? Lean back, relax and watch as the world of Pokemon is about to unfold!<p>

* * *

><p>｟ <em><em>CHAPTER I <em>_｠

_ — Lost Opportunities —_

* * *

><p><strong>「 Indigo Plateau, Kanto Region, 20th July, 1995 」<strong>

**| Nighttime |**

* * *

><p>From all over the region of Kanto, thousands of people assembled for the final match of last year's Indigo League to watch this year's top two Pokemon Trainers fought for the chance to win the Indigo League and, after that, to challenge Kanto's Elite Four.<p>

Currently on the battlefield stood two Pokemon Trainers who were in the midst of their battle against one another firmly on their spots. The first one was Satoshi Tajiri, a lightly tan-skinned young man with spiky raven hair and red eyes. He had five shrunken Poke Balls clipped to his belt while holding his sixth and final Poke Ball in his hand.

The second was Shigeru Miyamoto, a light-skinned young man with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. Like Satoshi, he also had five Poke Balls hanging off his belt." Gengar, dodge Nidorino's Horn Attack!" Shigeru commanded toward his Pokemon. Once Gengar had complied with Shigeru's order, he continued on with his demand.

"Now, use your Hypnosis!" Gengar nodded as it put its hands together, "Gen..." The Ghost-Type Pokemon quickly gathered its energy before it let it loose. "GAR!" Coming out from Gengar's hands came small black circles that rapidly expanded as they swiftly approached Shigeru's Pokemon. Seeing this, Satoshi's eyes narrowed, the spiky-headed young man would but shout out one simple order to his Pokemon.

"Nidorino, get out of the way!" However, the order came to no avail, as Nidorino was unable to dodge. Gengar's first Hypnosis spiral hit it in the face, making it more sluggish and drowsy, before the rest of the attack made contact with the Poison-Type Pokemon. Unable to stay awake under this barrage, despite its best efforts, Nidorino collapsed to the ground, asleep. "Your warning came a tad too late, Satoshi!" Shigeru taunted, his smug smirk never faltered.

Slightly offended by the insult, Satoshi was about to retort when the referee interrupted him. "Nidorino is no longer able to battle! This round goes to Shigeru Miyamoto of Saffron City!" Just as those words would escape the referee's lips, the audience would instantly roar in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>「 Pallet Town, Kanto Region, Ketchum Residence, 22nd May, 1996 」<strong>

**| Nighttime |**

* * *

><p>Currently watching last year's Indigo League finale between Satoshi and Shigeru on the television screen was the young, ten-year-old boy known as Ash Ketchum. Ash's complexion is almost tanned, he has spiky raven hair, brown eyes, and what looked like to be z-shaped markings on his cheeks. He is usually seen clad on a blue jacket, black undershirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a red hat. Right now, however, he was clad in his pajamas.<p>

The Pokemon Universal Sports Channel had held a marathon of all of the Pokemon Battles from last year's Indigo League. All day long, Ash hadn't gone outside. Instead, he was watching these battles, awestruck at all of the different skills and techniques the Trainers and their Pokemon utilized.

Technically, his bedtime was supposed to be a few hours ago, but instead he decided to stay up to watch. He wanted to see his idol, Satoshi, defeat his rival and win. However he knew that if he wanted to wake up tomorrow at 7:00, he would need to get to bed soon. If he didn't, he wouldn't be on time to get his very own Pokemon he desired the most, something that he had been dreaming of ever since he was little.

Once he had gotten his starter Pokemon, he will officially be registered as an official Pokemon Trainer. He would then set out on his very own journey and train a powerful team of Pokemon that is soon to be caught. With his team, he would overwhelm all eight Gym Leaders and receive their badges. Once he had those badges, he could use them to enter the Indigo League.

'I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokemon training. And once I beat the Indigo League...' Ash thought, eyes burning with determination. 'I'll be one step closer to becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world! Pokemon Master, that is what I will become!' It was only a few moments after that passionate intuition that Ash heard footsteps approaching his room. He panicked, knowing it was his mother, Delia, and fumbled for the remote to his television. Unfortunately, he was a tad too late.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia Ketchum scolded as she threw open the room to her son's room, hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have been asleep, two hours ago!" Delia Ketchum was a relatively youthful looking woman of average height, with auburn hair and bright light brown eyes, wearing her usual outfit of a pink cardigan, yellow undershirt and white skirt and matching shoes.

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey, I'm too excited to sleep, mom! Besides, I wanted to see if Satoshi beat Shigeru and won the Indigo League!" Ash complained. With those words said, Delia's stern face softened instantly as she recalled how excited she was to set out on her very own Pokemon journey before grabbing the remote to Ash's television. Turning off the television, she then turned her attention to Ash.

"You can find out who wins some other day, honey. Right now, it's way past your bedtime. You need to get some sleep honey. Your big day is tomorrow." With that, Delia gave her son a warm embrace as she gave him a goodnight. She then flicked the light-switch off, plunging the room into darkness, just as Ash crawled underneath his comforter. Drained, Ash fell asleep only ten minutes after his head made contact with his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>「 23rd May 」<strong>

**| Morning |**

* * *

><p>"Craaaaaaaaaw!" A bird Pokemon chirped from the tree branch of the tree that was just outside of Ash's closed window. "Craw! Craw!"At the sound of the bird Pokemon's somewhat muffled chirps, Ash finally woke up. He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before he looked around his room. He quickly spotted the broken remains of his Voltorb alarm clock before he panicked. "Oh no! What time is it!" He jumped out of his bed, almost tripping on the sheets, before he rushed downstairs.<p>

Shoving on his sneakers over his green pajamas, he raced out the front door, desperate to reach the Professor's Laboratory in time. _"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander! Anyone's fine! Just save one for me!"_ The spiky-headed boy thought, racing across the small country town. Pallet Town was not a large place, but the sun always seemed to shine brightly upon it. Either way, the trip to Professor Oak's laboratory would take him five to ten minutes to reach. Knowing this, Ash cursed before willing his legs to move faster.

Ash continued his run towards the Professor's lab, albeit at a slower pace, sweat beading on the forehead of his red face. Spotting his target, he quickly noticed the crowd that surrounded the entrance to the lab. Ash continued his run towards the Professor's lab, albeit at a slower pace, sweat beading on the forehead of his red face. He ran on, wondering why the crowd had assembled as his feet thudded against the well-beaten dirt pathway.

Ash didn't have to wait that long to find out why the crowd was there; his rival, Gary Oak, had just exited his grandfather's laboratory and was now walking down the stairs to greet the crowd. The crowd cheered at his presence while a nearby band began playing. "Gary, Gary, Gary!" A team of cheerleaders chanted as they cheered, red and white pompoms flashing through the air. "He's our man, he can do it, no one can!" Ash shoved his way through the well-wishers, before suddenly clashing into Gary himself, resulting in his feet being knocked out from under him.

Gary turned angrily to the grounded Ash, "Hey, watch where you're going!" Gary was a young boy, about the same age as Ash. He has a fair complexion, spiky brown hair and viridian green eyes as opposed to Ash's black and brown. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, blue pants, brown boots, and a greenish-yellow Yin-Yang pendant around his neck. Noticing who it was that bumped into him, he continued with, "Oh, hey, if it isn't Ash! Better late than never, I guess! At least you get the chance to see me off!"

"Gary?" Ash muttered, climbing to his feet once again.

"_Mr._ Gary to you! Show some respect!" Gary exclaimed in a lazy attempt to instigate a fight. "Well Ash, you snooze, you lose and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokemon and you don't!" Discouraged, Ash enquired, "You... Got your first Pokemon?" That meant the choices would be fewer now. He frowned at the implications.

"That's right, loser! And it's right inside this Poke Ball." Gary expertly spun a standard red and white Poke Ball on his finger. Turning to the gathered crowd, he addressed his loyal subjects. "Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokemon Master, and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!" The crowd broke into cheers at his proclamation.

"Excuse me?" Ash interrupted again. He had to know, if only so that he would be able to pick the Pokemon with an advantage. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?" By this, Gary shoved his face into Ash's, forcing him to lean back."None of your business! If you showed up on time, you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak! It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it!"

Making his way to his nearby red convertible, he said his farewells, now expertly ignoring Ash. "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon trainer!" His car quickly disappeared into the distance, the crowd following as well, leaving Ash standing alone in front of the laboratory. Gary's disappearance only served to fuel Ash's determination. Ash clenched his fists, letting a cocky smirk smear itself across his face. "I'll show you..." He murmured to the departing vehicle before turning to run up the stairs leading to Professor Oak's laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>「 Professor Oak's Laboratory 」<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in from the windows above in the Laboratory. Ash made his way through the halls of the laboratory to Professor Oak's office, where he knew the Professor to be waiting. He made sure not to run too much, having been scolded for doing so in the past.<p>

Arriving at the right room, his hand settled around the doorknob, but paused in hearing an unfamiliar voice from inside. The voice was deep enough to be male, but definitely young. It probably belonged to another hopeful Trainer. At the moment, it was asking, "Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?"

Professor Oak responded with a tentative, "Well, there is still one left, but I..." Immediately, the voice rushed to say, "Professor, I'll take it!" At that, metaphorical alarms blared in Ash's mind. Twisting the doorknob, he stormed into the room as well, and yelled to its occupants, "No, wait! I want it!"

Professor Oak and the other child turned towards Ash at his interruption. Oak's face twisted into a slight scowl, as he observed Ash's disheveled appearance. "Ash? So, you decided to show up after all." Ash answered back with a quick apology. "Yes, sorry Professor! I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late. But believe me, I'm ready for a Pokemon!" He stood firm, not wanting to miss his chance to become a Trainer.

Unfortunately for Ash, fate seemed to have a different idea in mind. "You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." Ash moved to defend himself, but the Professor had already moved on. "Besides, I was just saying how all of the Pokemon but one were already taken by kids who weren't late. And seeing as how Yellow was here first..."

Ash felt a great rush of shame, which quickly evolved into unjust anger. He turned a glare onto the trainer who was going to get what should be _his_ Pokemon, whose brown eyes shifted away from his uncomfortably. Yellow fiddled with a round straw hat of theirs, clearly uncomfortable to be in the position of standing in the way of Ash's journey.

The whole situation struck Ash as odd. Pallet Town was a small and pretty place, as rural as you can get. Everybody knew each other here, and yet this Yellow kid was completely unfamiliar to him. Obviously, he was from another city. Who was he anyway? Ash decided to ask just that. "Uhm, I'm Yellow from the Viridian Forest. It's nice to meet you." The kid treated him with a small wave as well.

Ash muttered back a less than heartfelt greeting in return. _"Viridian Forest, huh?"_ Setting aside his frustration for a moment, he couldn't help but think of what an odd name this Yellow had. Considering the mass of blonde hair hidden underneath that hat, it was actually quite fitting. He turned his attention back to more important matters. There was still one question Ash had to ask, but hadn't yet out of fear. Fear of that which he already knew. A fear of being left behind. He set that fear aside long enough to ask the question they all knew was coming. "Does that mean that I don't get a Pokemon?"

Professor Oak looked uncomfortable at crushing such an enthusiastic kid's dreams, but he couldn't dance around the facts. Not even for Ash. "I'm afraid not." So his adventure was to be over before it ever even began. Ash tried to hold it back, but with that simple sentence ended all of his dreams. Ash slumped his head forward in defeat, and refused to make any more eye contact.

Yellow decided to take that moment to interject. "Umm… can I get my Pokemon now?" Having not wanted to draw Ash's anger upon anyone else, the question came out more hesitant than intended.

Back on track, Oak responded with an, "Ah yes. One second please." He walked back across the room to where there sat a mechanical stand, upon which were arranged three empty Poke Balls in a triangle. Pressing his thumb onto a nearby button, a Poke Ball with a yellow lightning bolt appeared out of the center of the formation.

Picking it up out of the device, Professor Oak warned Yellow, "I think I should tell you, there is a problem with this last one."

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Yellow insisted, looking particularly excited to be receiving a starter now that the awkwardness had passed. "Well, in that case." Oak handed over the Poke Ball to Yellow, who quickly released the Pokemon caught inside. A bright light filled the room, as the Electric Mouse's form took shape.

"It's name is Pikachu." Clipping the lightning marked Poke Ball to their leather belt, Yellow shifted a knee length sleeveless orange shirt out of the way in order to kneel down in front of the Pikachu.

"Hey there Pikachu! I hope we can be friends." Ash and Professor Oak watched as the boy brought a hand to Pikachu's head, but stopped short when the Mouse let off some sparks in warning. Yellow's hand halted, but did not pull away.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu merely turned her head away with a disinterested, "Pi." This seemed to mean something to them both, as Yellow asked, "Why not?"

A mere "Pika-Pika" was the reply. This disappointed her new partner, as Yellow rushed to answer the unintelligible Pikachu speech. "Th-that's not true! We're partners now!" Standing up, determination shone on the kid's face, despite Pikachu's indifference.

"You'll see, we'll make an awesome team in no time!" When it came to Pokemon speech, Professor Oak was deeply out of his depth. Perhaps Yellow actually understood Pikachu, or maybe this was just a quirk. Truthfully, nothing he knew would point towards either answer, which was seen in the utterly lost look he bore.

After snapping himself back to attention, Oak continued the process of setting Yellow up as a Trainer. He handed over half a dozen Poke Balls and his famed Pokedex to Yellow, who accepted them with gusto. Meanwhile, Ash, fists clenched firmly by his sides, was immersed in an entirely different mindset. Bitter feelings raced through his mind, _"Why does he get a Pokemon but I don't? He was, what, two minutes ahead of me? It's not fair!"_

At that moment, Ash wanted nothing more than to have Pikachu as his own, even if that meant it wouldn't listen to him. At least then he wouldn't be stuck in Pallet Town. Noticing the boy's attitude, Professor Oak took pity on him. He had heard from Delia how excited Ash was to begin his journey. The way she had put it, Ash would talk to anybody who would listen to the rantings of a ten year old these days.

To have that stolen from him was cruel. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. Allowing him a moment to recollect himself, he tried to cheer the boy up. "Don't worry Ash. I raise a fresh batch of Pokemon every six months. While that may seem like a long time now, the time will fly by before you know it."

Ash understood what Oak was attempting, and flashed a smile to relieve him of any worry. "Don't worry Professor. I'll be fine. Like you said, it's only six months." Six endlessly long months to go. Gary will practically be an expert by then. Samuel Oak was no fool. He could see that Ash would, in fact, not be fine. Despite the boy's beliefs, he was not a very good actor. Oak decided to try another approach. "You know, Ash, I could use a little help around the ranch, what with this new batch of Trainers going out."

That caught Ash's attention. In the past, he wasn't allowed access to any of the Pokemon under the Professor's care, the work being considered far too dangerous. Such an offer would have been a dream come true before today. Still, could such a thing truly compare to being a Trainer? "I just really wanted a Pokémon of my own. How am I going to become a Pokemon Master if I'm stuck in Pallet Town?"

Oak pressed forward. "Working here would help you prepare for your journey, you know. Why, you could learn how to care for all of the different types of Pokemon I keep in my lab! Going out into the world unprepared isn't going to get you anywhere but in trouble." To sweeten the pot, he added, "Besides, I'd be more than happy to pay you for your time." Ash relented just a little bit. After a self pitying sigh, he despondently said to Oak, "I guess..." His eyes drifted to Pikachu, who was still pointedly ignoring her Trainer.

"Excellent! Meet me here at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning." An idea seemed to occur to Oak, as he rushed back to his desk. "Here, a little reading material for you." From deep within, he pulled out a worn red textbook. Across the front cover, in a faded bright yellow, were the words, _'The Official Pokemon Handbook'_. "Considering as you are not a Trainer, I can not give you a Pokedex yet, but this will serve you just as well."

Ash gripped the offered book, his hand brushing past a singed mark in the corner from a no doubt a long forgotten incident. Opening the cover, Ash flipped through the old tome, finding more than just trainer tips. Sitting alongside the fading text of the notebook were intricate drawings of a wide variety of Pokemon, a number of them completely unfamiliar to Ash. Some sections were crossed out, while others were rewritten completely by hand. On the inside cover, in that same scrawl, was the name_ 'Sam'_.

"In there are several methods every trainer should learn in order to properly care for their Pokemon," Oak said, pulling Ash out of his scrutiny. "Why, in my training days, I carried that book around so often, Agatha used to say I'd wash out and end up a breeder if I wasn't careful." He let out a deep laugh at the nostalgic thought.

Ash listened with half an ear to what was be said while guessing at the meaning of this unusual gift. Sensing the Professor's eyes on him, he rushed to find the appropriate response. "Thanks." He didn't know why he was receiving it, but from the heartfelt look about the Professor, Ash knew it must be quite meaningful. Feeling a mere thanks to be inadequate, Ash tried again to show his gratitude. "Thank you very much!" He added in a bow for good measure.

"Take good care of it." Just then, the moment was interrupted by a blast of Thundershock, as Yellow's electrified form lit up the room. "Excuse me one moment!" He rushed back to help the poor kid with their Pikachu, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>「 Ketchum Residence, 30th May 」<strong>

**| Afternoon |**

* * *

><p>Hours later, Ash lied face down on his bed, alone in his room. The Pokemon Handbook lay by the foot of his bed, forgotten. Despite everyone's best efforts, the small happiness he had found from Oak's gift had left him the moment he stepped outside the Professor's Lab, only to come face to face with his mother, Delia. She had been standing there in tears, oblivious to her son's fate, waiting to see off her baby boy on his journey. Ash barely had the heart to tell her what happened.<p>

For the last few weeks at least, he had been obsessing over the ever advancing date that he'd become a trainer, able to travel throughout the world, discovering new Pokémon. The thought had never occurred to him that he'd be stuck lying in bed, left to merely dream about what he's missing out on. Even with _his_ Pokemon Trainer's license, his mother wouldn't have him traveling to Viridian City, let alone throughout the world, without a Pokemon of his own to protect him. _"While that darned Gary!"_ Ash could only guess at how much of a lead he would have, and what he would have to say to Ash the next time they met.

Ash could just imagine it now: In six months time, Gary would return to his grandfather's Lab with an enormous Indigo League trophy hefted upon his shoulders. Ash, fully decked out in a maid outfit, would peer pitifully at his former rival from the Ponyta stables that he's cleaning, envy filling his heart. "I bet you wish that you woke up on time now, huh Ashy-boy?" As the dream faded away, a fist found itself buried into his old Snorlax plushy to help relieve some of his frustration. It wasn't very effective.

Eventually, he grew tired of the disheartening thoughts, and he made his way to the room's window, where storm winds railed against the side of the house. It had begun earlier in the day, accompanied by the occasional clap of thunder, and did absolutely nothing to improve his mood. Something in his very soul ached to be out in that storm, amongst his fellow Trainers and the monsters of the world.

Compelled by his despair, he couldn't even give the time needed to even consider helping out at the laboratory. It wasn't that the Professor's offer wasn't appealing. Few things could be further from the truth. Like his father before him, training Pokemon was just in his blood. He had to experience it for himself! No amount of laboratory work would ever matter to him if they weren't his own hard-earned Pokemon staring back at him every day.

Time passed. He wasn't sure how much exactly, but dinner had been a while ago, if the plate of cold cheeseburgers by the foot of his door was any indication. His mom must have gone all out to try to cheer him up. It wasn't until the thunderstorm began to clear that Ash's mind refocused on what was happening around him. As if from a legend or dream, the clouds parted to reveal a colorful rainbow, as bright as the sun. Its golden glow drew the eye, as the light stretched out to fill the entire sky. Ash stared long at the colorful arc, perfectly framed in his window, as if a gift from the Gods. Silently, and without recognition, a spark of happiness returned to him for the first time in hours.

As the seconds ticked by in front of that window, a thought occurred to the boy. Why _should_ his journey be put to a sudden halt? It's not like he couldn't catch a Pokemon of his own. People in other cities catch their starters by themselves, so why couldn't he? He could leave in the middle of the night, so as to avoid detection.

There wouldn't be anybody that would be waiting on the edge of town to stop him from entering Route 1's tall grass. If he left now, Gary and that Yellow guy would barely have a head start. He could catch up. That day, under the rainbow's light, he made his pledge to the world. "I will be the strongest Trainer there ever was in this world, a Pokemon Master!"

Ash waited until nightfall to leave. If his mom or Professor Oak caught him before he can catch a Pokemon, then he'd be right back where he started. He grabbed his green rucksack, packed this morning by his mother. She had listed everything that was inside as she prepared to send him off on his journey. He wavered for a moment from the awkward weight. Some things in it more necessary than others, but it would have to do. Grabbing his Official Pokemon League Expo hat off of his bed stand, he placed the coveted hat on his head.

He took a moment to pack away Professor Oak's handbook as well, despite how undeserved it felt to take. Still, there was no turning back; he was ready. Under the cover of darkness, Ash slipped from his home of ten years, out the back door and off to adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>「 TO BE CONTINUED 」<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 <strong>****EXTRA ******」********

********｟ CHARACTER PROFILE ｠********

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Ash Ketchum.

**Birthdate: **May 22, 1985. (11)

**Height: **143 centimeters.

**Weight: **40.5 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **O.

**Trainer Class: **Pokemon Trainer.

**Home Town: **Pallet Town.

**Region: **Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Gary Oak.

**Birthdate: **April 22, 1985. (11)

**Height: **145 centimeters.

**Weight: **40.2 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **B.

**Trainer Class: **Pokemon Trainer.

**Home Town: **Pallet Town.

**Region: **Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Yellow.

**Birthdate: **March 3, 1987. (9)

**Height: **136 centimeters.

**Weight: **37.1 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **A.

**Trainer Class: **Pokemon Trainer.

**Home Town: **Viridian Forest.

**Region: **Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's<em>_ Note: _**Well, here it is you guys. The first chapter of my Pokemon FanFiction, _Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc_. Nothing much to say here aside that it was fun writing this chapter, if not a bit hard. It was especially hard coming up with a plot for this story and the other parts, but I think I sorted everything out. Especially Ash's Pokemon party. I wasn't sure whether or not to add Red into this story but I finally decided not to do so considering Ash is basically Red's counterpart.

Outside of that, reviews are greatly encouraged! They give me the motivation and confidence to continue writing this story further. Plus, it gives me the power to write even faster! Let it be a short one-liner or a long and constructive one, either would suffice!

With that said, see you guys on the next chapter of _Pokemon Grand Adventure: Kanto Arc_!


	2. Chapter II: The Fang of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All copyright goes to Satoshi Tajiri, GameFreak and Nintendo.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Sci-Fi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Fonts<strong>

* * *

><p>Standard Text - Regular Dialogue &amp; Storytelling.<p>

_Italics_ - Emphasis & Thoughts

**Bold** - Dialogue of Power.

**Bold with Underlines** - Special Techniques.

_**Bold with Italics**_ - Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

_Italics with Underlines_ - Flashback.

* * *

><p>｟ <em><em>CHAPTER II <em>_｠

_ — The Fang of Doom —_

* * *

><p><strong>「 Route 1, Kanto Region, 31st May, 1996 」<strong>

**| Morning |**

* * *

><p>Daylight struck a pair of eyes as ten-year-old Ash Ketchum awoke from under a tree along the open fields of Route 1. His hand came up to block the sun, but the deed was already done. Blinking away the lingering sleep, Ash crawled out of his sleeping bag and stretched awake with a groan. Unused to sleeping outside, his body ached with a pain that often accompanies the uninitiated camper. Feeling oddly hungry, he reached into his bag, grabbed an apple, and brought the rat to his face.<p>

_"Wait a minute..."_ Ash blinked nonsensically as he stared at the Rattata held in his hand. His tired brain caught up to the situation, and he dropped the Pokemon with a yelp. True to form, there at his feet sat a pack of Rattata rooting through his stuff. One wore a pair of his underwear on its head, while another two fought over a small block of cheese. The dropped rat shook its head and hissed at the boy, who instinctively grabbed his pack and shook it at them, sending them running.

Collecting his scattered items, Ash swiped the fallen cheese from the ground. With a frown set upon his face, he laid back against his tree, and said to himself, "Well, this day started out with a bang." After eating the ruined cheese and an apple from his bag, he smacked both of his cheeks for a jolt, and stood up from his camping spot. Ash spoke up, shouting to nobody in particular, "Okay! Time to catch myself a Pokemon!" He slung his backpack onto his shoulders, and set to skulk through the fields.

It wasn't long until he spotted a Pidgey out for its morning hunt. He almost jumped right to catching it, before remembering that Pokémon had to be battled first. Ash frowned to himself, and idled over his problem. The Pidgey had long flown off, with another having taken its place, before Ash decided on how to make his approach.

"I've got an idea!" The idea, which consisted of trapping the bird in his pajamas, inevitably failed. After being blown back by a particularly rough Gust attack, Ash stood up and shook his pockets free of the Pidgey's sand. He was all too glad that nobody he knew from Pallet was around to see his poor showing. Spotting another group of Pidgey, he ran forward to confront them blindly, only for the birds to fly off.

Ash's shoulders slumped, thoroughly discouraged. He didn't think that it would be _this_ impossible. He had always assumed that wild Pokemon would at least stick around long enough to be captured, but these Pokemon just acted like he was a nuisance that would eventually go away if ignored long enough.

Compelled now by a need to prove to himself that he can do this, he grabbed a rock. He prepared himself for a fight, ready to throw at the first sign of movement. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ash remembered that flying types are weak against rock moves, so he therefore considered this plan a good idea.

Away in the distance, another tiny bird sat eating. This Pokemon was _not_ a Pidgey. Unfortunately for Ash, he didn't get close enough to find that out. His eyes locked on the Pokemon. He tossed and caught the rock in a small show of dexterity as he got ready to take the Pidgey down.

"I'll get you this time." The rock soared high into the air, far from the fist from which it was thrown. It curved in a perfect arc to land square on the Pokemon's head, causing a large bump to form. Ash let out a whoop of excitement at his successful throw, catching the attention of the now disturbed bird.

Ash realized his mistake only too late, and was only able to identify the Pokemon because of the furious call of Spearow made as he flew directly at Ash's head. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow were not known for running away from confrontations. Ash narrowly dodged the Spearow as he made a desperate dive to safety, landing on top of his bag. He hurried to his feet, bringing said bag up as a makeshift shield.

Spearow arced gracefully through the sky to bring himself around for another attack at the fool who dared ambush him. Ash knew that, like his battles with the Pidgey, he would have to finish this fight himself. He set himself in a batting stance, backpack ready to swing. "Come and get it, Spearow!" Ash exclaimed to the skies, a determined scowl set on his face. The Spearow, having realized that the boy was attempting to fight back, flapped his wings to push himself away from the swing in time.

He curved upwards, wind coating his form as he shot into the sky. Ash watched as the flying type looped back in his direction and braced to intercept the attack. At the last moment however, the Spearow disappeared in a flash of speed and rammed into Ash's back with enough momentum to send him tumbling head first into the ground.

A more experienced trainer would have recognized the move as an Aerial Ace, but all that Ash realized was that this Pokemon could _hurt_. _"I can't take one of those again..."_ Ash thought, while rubbing his soon-to-be bruised back.

Getting back to his feet, weapon at the ready, he prepared himself to face the wild. Spearow, sensing a round two, flew around again to hover directly in front of Ash. Again he began his deadly offensive, beak striking out furiously at the human in a flurry of blows.

Ash blocked as best as he could with his bag, and reached out with his other hand to grasp recklessly at his foe. The exchange was short but costly. Through some miracle of luck, Ash managed to close his flailing hand around his opponent.

If Ash had one advantage here, it was his size. Before either fighter quite realized what had happened, Ash had brought the Spearow down to the ground, and pinned him under his knee. The tiny bird struggled valiantly for freedom, but despite his efforts, the boy's weight was too great for him to maneuver out of. "I've got you now!" Ash said to the downed Pokemon. Victorious, he swung his pack onto his back and reached to his belt to finish the capture.

The Spearow, not one to be defeated, let out a great cry and lit up in a powerful light. It was then that Ash witnessed his first evolution. It couldn't have come at a more inopportune time. Ash both felt and watched as the bird's body shifted under him.

The Flying-Type's wings, where before they were built for quickly dashing short distances, became long and powerful, designed more with stamina in mind. The rock-induced bump on his head became covered by a red comb-shaped crest. His neck stretched out, giving him a much greater range of attack.

Finally, and perhaps mostly importantly, the bird's beak grew three sizes that day. The scrappy Spearow had become the mighty Fearow, and Ash was sitting on top of him. Fearow's form bucked from underneath Ash and, as unprepared as he was, even all of his weight couldn't prevent him from being sent flying off.

The great bird stretched his new frame, and slowly turned towards the now much smaller prey. With a tremendous caw, the Beak Pokemon swooped in far too fast for Ash to maneuver away from. In a sharp burst of pain, Fearow's drill bit into Ash, and his vision faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>「 1st July 」<strong>

**| Morning |**

* * *

><p>"Where am I...?" Ash wondered aloud. Glancing around, he found himself in a tall tree, surrounded by Spearow. A few of the smaller ones circled him in curiosity, while the larger ones slept higher up in the tree's branches. The tree in question was so thick, Ash couldn't see the ground from where he stood, with branches solid enough to hold his form.<p>

He started looking around to find a path safely down before the babies started to attack him again, or worse, that Fearow returned to finish him off. Time was something he didn't have, as one of the Spearow, unnoticed before now, cawed angrily at him from another branch that hung near his head.

It was at this point that Ash realized he was beginning to draw attention to himself, as several pairs of eyes were drawn in his direction. Ash flinched backwards, overwhelmed as he was by the situation he placed himself into. If he didn't act fast, he'd end up as bird food! That's when Ash spotted it. Less than a meter from where he lay, a lone branch hung from an offshoot of the tree, broken off by the previous night's storm.

Rising to his feet, Ash, mindful of his footing, carefully rushed to free the branch from its capture, so that he may escape from his. Wielding it like a club, he swung his weapon at the approaching Spearow to ward them off. As unused to the unwieldy weight of it he was, his swing was clumsy, and the Spearow lazily flew around it. One in particular took advantage of his sluggishness, and dove at him, beak lighting up for a Peck attack.

The boy did his best to avoid the attack, but his inelegant dodge caused his foot to slide off to the branch's left. Ash managed to keep his grip on the tree, but not the stick, and it tumble out of sight to be caught on some unseen limb down below. "Uh oh!" Looking up into the eyes of the Spearow above him, he foolishly asked, "A little help?"

In response, the bird began pecking his arms, nearly forcing him to plummet. He couldn't hold back his yelp of pain, but his grip on the tree held strong. "Ow! Quit it!" The Spearow ceased its attack, letting Ash struggle up the branch. He never noticed the hush that fell upon the entire flock.

Ash ignored the shot of back pain from the Fearow's earlier attack as he climbed to his feet and leered at his attackers. "What's the big idea? You better let me go, or else I'll..." The Spearow never learned what Ash planned on doing to them.

Truthfully, they weren't even listening. All eyes were keenly focused on a spot far below him. Ash barely heard the snap of a branch before a new player emerged. Two purple Ekans and a menacingly large Arbok lunged past Ash's head, jaws attempting to snatch a snack out of the sky. The next few minutes of Ash's life flew by in a blur of danger, as chaos erupted within the tree around him.

The Spearow flew around his head in a flurry, fighting for their life not to be caught in the maws of their snake adversaries. Ash watched a sharp set of fangs clamp down on the back of a particularly slow bird.

The snake immediately wrapped around its prize to feed. Ash was thrown by this new terror before him. Pokemon battles were one thing, but this horrifying ambush was far from his view of how this world worked. It wasn't until much later that Ash realized that this was only to be his first look into the brutality that life had to offer.

It occurred to him then that with the Ekans and Spearow distracting one another, his escape back to Route 1 was all but guaranteed. He moved to do so, but caught a sight that filled him with dread. One of the Ekans, taking advantage of the chaos his brethren were causing, was slithering towards an unprotected nest of what could only be Spearow eggs.

"Leave them alone!" Without thinking of his actions, Ash scuttled up the tree branches towards the reptile, pulling the strap of his bag off of his shoulder and into his hands. No matter what, he couldn't let Ekans get away with killing these babies.

Truth be told, Ash always had a soft spot for the eggs the Professor kept, and the potential each one held within. The egg thief, noticing the human who would dare stop its hunt, coiled itself into a spiral, and faced him directly. It let out a hiss of warning. Ash, despite being intimidated, stood firm. This was something he could prevent.

With a mighty swing, his backpack collided with the head of the Ekans, stunning it. This gave Ash enough time for a second swing, which sent the Ekans sliding off of the arm of the tree, tumbling through the air and out of sight. With his opponent defeated and the eggs safe, it was time to get out of there. He took a single step towards the trunk and his best bet down.

In that moment, one of the predators stopped short mid chase. Ash watched in dread as the Arbok's eyes trailed down to rest on him. Its slow slither forward unnerved Ash in a way he had never felt before. Ash glanced down at the captivating patterns upon its belly, and knew that they spelled danger. Surely, that forked tongue could taste his fear. All that Ash knew was that, as long as Arbok had eyes only for him, he was in serious danger. There was no goal but to escape.

He backed up a step, again forgetting about the importance of the branch below him. The Arbok slipped out of sight as Ash fell. For the second time that day, his grip on the tree became his only saving grace. So silent was its movement, Ash didn't see or hear his pursuer until it sat above him on the branch.

Its black eyes locked on Ash's flailing frame, legs dangling. Opening its mouth, it ejected a wave of air, causing an eerie hiss to ring harshly in Ash's ears. Knowing that he couldn't stay there hanging, Ash took a blind leap of faith, and released his grip.

From his side erupted a harsh burst of pain, his body having spun slightly in midair. From his spot face down on the tree branch, he could make out a small sliver of the grass below.

He raised his sight to the limb above, where Arbok still sat, as though it were unperturbed by the attempted escape. Its tongue tasted the air in seeming anticipation. In an instant, it struck.

Or at least, it would have. From out of the foliage Fearow appeared, piercing the snake midair with a devastating Peck attack. Arbok managed to recover admirably, despite being caught unaware by the attack.

With its lower body, it wrapped itself around a branch down on Ash's level, and raised itself back up into a proper attacking position. Even the yellow eyes upon its belly seemed to gleam in anticipation as it sized up its new target.

With Fearow distracting the snakes, Ash was able to comfortably settle into a crook in the tree until the action died down a bit. Despite his feelings and the situation at hand, Ash knew that he owed a debt to Fearow for saving him just now. He just knew that Arbok would have gotten him if it wasn't for that timely intervention.

In order to know what was going on around him, Ash stuck his head out out from his crook just in time to see a group of Spearow toss an Ekans, which was now too fat to move, out of the tree from a dangerous height. Rather than colliding with the ground, however, it wrapped itself on a branch farther down below. Without the support of Arbok, it just stayed where it was, eyes tracking the battle above.

Fearow and the Arbok were locked in a standstill on opposite sides of the tree, standing as though it were an official battlefield. Even the slightest vibration would be immediately picked up by Arbok's sensitive body. Likewise, a shift in weight would be spotted by Fearow's sharp eyes. Of course, both Pokémon were battlers, and had no intention of running.

Arbok was the first one to strike.

The snake flew across the tree, mouth open to take a bite out of Fearow. It wasn't nearly fast enough, letting Fearow fly away from the attack. Ash recognized the aerial loop that Fearow spun into as the attack he was hit with earlier, but Arbok only pulled back to strike again, unaware of the quality of this particular attack. Sure enough, right before Fearow reached Arbok in a head on collision, the bird blurred out of sight and slammed into it from the side.

A dip of the wing was all that was needed to swerve out of the way of the Acid attack. Ash could tell from the way the acid ate through the branches that, if it had landed, it would have taken a serious toll on Fearow. Not missing a beat in this battle, Fearow charged forward again with a Peck attack, determined to defend the Spearow above.

In a vicious response, Arbok raised itself on high and stuck out its chest, drawing notice to the pattern of its belly. The face within seemed to glare directly at Fearow. So mesmerizing and terrifying was this vision, Fearow was unwittingly halted in its charge, Peck attack powering down into nothingness.

Seeing its chance, Arbok lunged forward, teeth poised to sink into Fearow's flesh. Ash screamed out a warning, but it was all too late. The bite landed, and as to make matters even worse, erupted into a burst of lightning. Bolts of electricity sparked off of Arbok's fangs, shooting deep into Fearow's screeching frame.

Without pause, Ash climbed out of his crook, and rushed to Fearow's aid. Despite their rocky start, Ash's debt to the bird wouldn't go unpaid. Now, it was his turn to help. He threw his full weight into a tackle, knocking Arbok off and away from the bird. Fearow, sensing a temporary alliance, struggled to take advantage of the aid provided, and flew at the snake with a fearsome screech, talons poised to tear its eyes out. Arbok clenched its eyelids shut in pain, a courtesy not afforded many to other snake-like Pokemon.

It tore its head to the side, avoiding most of the damage, but couldn't prevent itself from being knocked out of the tree, just like the Ekans before him were. After a rough impact with the ground, Arbok opened its eyes to find itself lying alongside its other fallen brethren. The three slithered away, defeated, letting out a hiss of vengeance, promising to return to finish what they started.

Now that the battle was done, the Spearow, not wanting to stay around where the snakes could just attack again, took to the air. A few of the older Spearow, no doubt the parents, grabbed hold of the Pokemon eggs in their talons and flew off as well. From what Ash could tell, they were heading due west. With the others gone, Ash and Fearow found themselves alone as the only two left remaining.

Ash turned to Fearow, apprehension creeping up his spine. He only received a tempered look from the bird, who let out a cry of his name, and promptly flew off after his flock.

A wave of relief washed over the boy all too suddenly. From his branch, Ash watched the Fearow fly off into the distance. The limb that Ash sat upon was one of the few on his level of the tree that escaped from the scuffle relatively unscathed. All around him, branches were either snapped in half or stripped clean of their foliage.

Acid marks were scattered across the trunk, and a particularly large scar was left on the branch that Fearow just stood. No bird Pokemon would be able to use this tree as their home for a long time.

The adrenaline still making its way through his system made him want to run about, but he stayed leaning against the trunk, eyes locked on the Fearow flying away, and breathed deeply. It was then that he saw another shot of electricity arc across Fearow's form, faltering him in his flight. Ash could only watch in morbid fascination as his unexpected savior tumbled into the forest below.

* * *

><p><strong>「 Several Minutes Later 」<strong>

* * *

><p>It took Ash longer than necessary to reach the forest floor from his perch. He had been trying not to stretch the areas of his torso that were injured over the past few hours, causing the climb down to become a slow endeavor. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd been dragged into that tree, but a glance at the sun in the sky told him that it was barely past noon. How odd that time should move so slow when this morning felt like a lifetime ago.<p>

Ash idly wondered if all battles would be this draining. Still, he had work to do. He stared off in the direction Fearow had landed. In his condition, Fearow would be an open target for any passing Pokemon. Ash knew that he couldn't leave him to that fate. Not now that he knew how dangerous this route could become. Perhaps there was something to the idea that people shouldn't roam around without any Pokemon.

After wandering around, Ash eventually found Fearow in a clearing not too far from the road. He was trying and failing to scramble to his feet, desperate in his attempt to return to his fleeing family. Ash watched as he took to the air again, only to fall to the forest floor a second time. Ash could tell that if Fearow continued on before being healed, he was only going to hurt himself further.

Ash pushed himself forward, ignoring his own injuries in favor of Fearow's. He cried out, "Wait! Stop!" to the bird, hoping to give it pause. Only then could he find a way to help to struggling Pokemon in front of him. Fearow saw the boy running towards him, and took the meaning of it differently.

Not wanting to be attacked in his weakened state, he pushed off with his wing yet again, taking to the skies, only for Ash to tackle Fearow around the back, sending the two tumbling to the ground. Fearow struck out blindly, furiously attacking Ash with its beak. Into that attack, Fearow pushed all of his desperation and hope of survival.

"Wait! Ack! Fearow, I'm! Ow! I'm trying to help! Will. You. Quit it!" Ash tried his best to subdue the monster throwing attacks down upon him. As misguided as his choice to hold the Fearow down was, he was going to see it through. _"KNOCK IT OFF!"_ Perhaps it was stunned by his yell, or just the electricity, but miraculously, Fearow stopped.

Ash exhaled a sigh at the respite, and climbed off of the bird after assuring himself that Fearow wasn't going to fly off and get himself even further hurt. Locking eyes with the great beast, he spoke in his most commanding tone. "My name is Ash. You're hurt, and won't be flying anywhere in the condition you're in. Let me help you."

Fearow's eyes widened at the words, clearly unbelieving. Of all the things he expected of this human, an offer to help was among the last. What he expected to be captured or killed. It was all that could be hoped for when living in the the wild. Still, a glance down at the bite marks on his chest told him that the boy spoke true. He wouldn't be flying anywhere. He'd let his wounds be treated. And just maybe...

Ash saw the fight leave Fearow, and nodded in satisfaction. Stepping forward, Ash set to work using the little knowledge and supplies he had. Removing the only potion kept in his bag, Ash sprayed the Pokemon's wounds with a healthy dose. Almost immediately, the scratches and wounds from the fight and flight closed up. Such was the power of modern medicine. They weren't gone altogether, but enough so that the damage would be able to undo itself naturally.

Healed of his wounds, Fearow rose to his feet. Somehow, a miracle had occurred. The pain throughout his body was gone, and this boy, who minutes earlier was a mere annoyance, was the one responsible. He made to stretch out his wings, but another spark of electricity caused him to stumble.

"Fearow?! You're still hurt!" Ash exclaimed, and rushed to help support his weight. Fearow flinched away from his touch, so the boy backed off, not wanting to withstand another Fury Attack. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. It had to be something Arbok did. Was it that electric attack?

A wave of inspiration came to Ash in a flash. He exclaimed, "I know!" Dropping his bag onto the ground, he rifled through its contents under the curious gaze of Fearow, and quickly found the book that he was looking for. "I'll bet Professor Oak left something in here to help figure this one out!" Fearow watched the child who came to his aid through squinted eyes.

Despite the earlier attack on this Ash, he defended their flock from the Ekans who had long hunted them. Together, they found victory. And now, here he sat hovering over something that he said would help.

A thought nagged in the back of Fearow's mind: _"Why is he helping me in the first place?"_

Ash fumbled with the pages of the Official Pokemon Handbook, looking for any clue as to how to go about treating an injured Pokemon. In his ignorance, he skipped over the index entirely. His fingers slipped as he handled a random page a bit too forcefully, tearing a small line across a particularly fine drawing of a Poliwag. "Oops." Ash looked at the ruined drawing in guilt for a moment, before continuing his search. He'd have time for regret later.

Through sheer luck, he found the page that introduced the steps to treating a Pokemon yourself. Ash leaned over the book and read the section with an uncharacteristic focus, intent on determining the ailment. "In order to treat a Pokdmon, you must first ascertain the problem. With an understanding of the Pokemon's injury and proper treatment, your partner will be back to battling in no time. But first, find out a little about the Pokemon. Is it a boy? Or is it a girl?"

He quickly ignored what was written in the introductory paragraphs, and instead flipped deeper into the book. From what he could gather, he eventually came to the conclusion that a status condition, that being where a Pokemon is crippled but not injured, seemed to best fit Fearow's condition. He could only hope. Finding the right section, he continued on.

"Status ailments affect a Pokemon's ability to battle. There are three kinds of..." Ash turned the page to find the one that actually mentioned what the various types of status were. He didn't need to know about every status, only the one Fearow was suffering from now! His eyes skimmed the pages, looking for any mention of electric attacks.

It wasn't long before he found the one he was looking for: Paralysis. Based on what he read, a paralyzed Pokemon's speed is severely reduced, with them often not even able to move. Fortune was on their side; paralysis didn't seem to be fatal. Ash breathed out a deep sigh of relief at that. The treatment was simple, if found. Ash read through the entry of one of the cures, committing the text to memory. "Cheri Berry, also known as the Paralysis-Curing Berry. This small, bright red berry is very spicy and has a provocative flavor. It blooms with delicate, pretty flowers."

Next to this was a picture of the berries being referenced. Admittedly, Ash didn't know what provocative meant, but he was pretty sure he could find one with this description regardless. He closed the book with a snap, and set out to find the right tree. "I'll be right back, Fearow," He called to his companion. Fearow let out a soft squawk, which Ash took as understanding, and ran off to find their cure.

* * *

><p><strong>「 Several Minutes Later 」<strong>

**| Afternoon |**

* * *

><p>A batch of Cheri Berries were located just off of the main road of Route 1, which took less than half an hour for Ash to find and collect. When he returned with the small red berries in his hat, Fearow remained roosting in the same spot Ash had left him. It took a little convincing before Fearow would eat the mysterious berries placed before him, but after Ash showed him they were safe by testing one himself, Fearow obliged. In less than a minute, his tightened muscles had relaxed. Once he felt completely recovered, he threw open his wings with a mighty cry of it's name up close, his wingspan seemed greater than ever.<p>

Ash grinned at the Pokemon's successful recovery. Despite the two's rough start, he was growing fond of the creature. He might actually miss him. "That's great, Fearow!" Fearow locked eyes with the boy, but Ash failed to notice. Pointing to the west, where he knew the Spearow flock to have flown, Ash directed Fearow home.

"Your friends went that way. You should be able to catch them if you hurry." Fearow's eyes left Ash's to trail off towards the west, where the sun would set in just a few hours. Fearow were mighty flyers. They were known for their great stamina, able to fly for hours on end without resting. And yet, Fearow did not move from its perch.

Ash's confusion grew at that. "Aren't you going to follow them?" His voice drew Fearow's attention back to him, where the two locked eyes again, much fiercer this time. Fearow seemed keen on conveying his feelings to the boy, no matter how long as it took.

A small hope built up in Ash's chest. One that he knew he shouldn't bet on, but it lingered nonetheless. Regardless of the ridiculousness of the notion, Ash did need a Pokemon, and this wasn't exactly an opportunity Ash should let pass by. Obliging his curiosity, he asked, "Do you... Want to come with me, Fearow?"

The bird bent his head low, and replied, "Row." His eyes shined with an unidentifiable emotion, but Ash's face was a different story. Despite how hard he tried to suppress his reaction, Ash couldn't contain it. For a few moments, his lips quivered with emotion, and eventually, an immensely large smile broke out across his face. With an enthusiasm exclusive to preteen boys, he leapt at the predator with unconstrained joy.

"YES! Thank you Fearow! Just you wait, we're gonna be awesome! No one will stop us, not Gary, not Yellow, not even Lance! Ahahahahaha!" Ash danced from foot to foot, arms locked firmly around the neck of his first Pokemon, laughing uncontrollably. Fearow on the other hand, was not amused.

After a mild calm came over the kid, he had enough sense to officially finish the capture. "Okay Fearow! Welcome to the team!" Ash reached to his belt to do so, but there was something missing. Something critical. Ash's face went slack with bewilderment. It took him a few seconds to realize his blunder.

"Gah! I don't have any Poke Balls!" The memory came to him as all forgotten memories do, far too late. The image of Professor Oak handing Yellow six Poké Balls alongside the Pokedex passed through his mind. Without those Poke Balls, he had no hope of catching anything. Ash's head fell to his chest with a moan. "I didn't think this through, did I?"

In reply, his Pokemon just let out what could only be a sigh of derision. What a trainer he chose. Still, he knew that this silly human had something different about him. He fought battles that he shouldn't, ones that he couldn't hope to win, and still came out on top. Yes, Fearow could respect Ash, however foolish he may seem.

Ash, ever determined, wasn't going to let his short-sightedness stand in his way. Not now. Grabbing the rim of his hat, he gave it a twist so that he donned it backwards. An edge of steel came to his eyes.

Finally letting go of Fearow's neck, much to the bird's relief, Ash pointed north. "Let's go Fearow! To Viridian City!" And off they went, Ash and his newly acclaimed Pokemon, Fearow.

* * *

><p><strong>「 TO BE CONTINUED 」<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 <strong>****EXTRA ******」********

********｟ Ash's Pokemon Party ｠********

* * *

><p><span>Fearow<span> (Male)

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Adamant

Movesets: Drill Run (Ground), Pluck (Flying), Peck (Flying), Growl (Normal), Leer (Normal), Fury Attack (Normal), Aerial Ace (Flying)


	3. Chapter III: The Green Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All copyright goes to Satoshi Tajiri, GameFreak and Nintendo.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Sci-Fi.**

******Before this chapter begins, I'd like to thank _SnakeGear _and _The Detective of South-East _for pointing out a few mistakes. FanFiction has been sort of iffy yesterday, thus, leaving my FanFic with a few mistakes.******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Table of Fonts<strong>**

* * *

><p>Standard Text - Regular Dialogue &amp; Storytelling.<p>

_Italics_ - Emphasis & Thoughts

**Bold** - Dialogue of Power.

**Bold with Underlines** - Special Techniques.

_**Bold with Italics**_ - Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

_Italics with Underlines_ - Flashback.

* * *

><p>｟ <em>CHAPTER III <em>｠

_— The Green Light —_

* * *

><p><strong>「 Viridian City, 2nd July 」<strong>

**| Afternoon |**

* * *

><p>"Attention, citizens of Viridian City! Due to recent activities by Pokemon thieves in our area, the Viridian Police Department urges everyone to be on the lookout for suspicious looking characters. We ask that anyone with information pertaining to last night's attack to contact our dispatch center immediately." The ominous warning was heard over the city's loudspeakers in a distorted, yet distinctly feminine voice.<p>

The sun was sitting high in the sky, yet the height of the buildings set huge swathes of darkness all over the town. It was here that champion in the making, Ash Ketchum, entered on the next step on his Pokemon journey. Hovering above his head, his new partner Fearow flew along with him, his broad wingspan easily carrying him the entire journey.

Ash supposed it was an Officer Jenny, the moniker that all of Kanto's policewomen go by, that was making the announcement. The thought that somebody would steal other people's Pokémon sickened Ash. Pallet Town was a relatively crime-free place; most people didn't even lock their doors at night. Just imagining that there existed people in the world heartless enough to strip trainers from their friends and companions made Ash feel a strong desire for justice to be brought upon them. Not that he hoped to be the one to do so. Ash had enough problems as it was.

At that thought, a flash of blue to his left caught Ash's attention, so he turned in that direction only to spot Officer Jenny herself out on a patrol. Paranoia swept through him at the sight of the officer. Surely his disappearance from Pallet Town would have been noted by now. It was quite possible Professor Oak had called ahead to Viridian in order to have him brought back. For the time being, Ash needed to keep that from happening. He gestured for Fearow to hurry around the corner, hoping to find the Pokemon Center before the officer spotted him. The bird had to swoop low to accommodate him, but he did as his soon-to-be trainer commanded.

Before they could escape, a bright light struck him. "Hold it right there!" The familiar voice sent a shiver up Ash's spine. He'd been caught. It was as though the mere thought of not getting caught had jinxed him. Turning to the light's source, he shielded his vision from the slowly approaching silhouette. "You haven't noticed any suspicious looking characters around here, have you?"

Ash tried to focus on the officer addressing him, for surely it was the policewoman he had seen earlier, but her body looked like nothing but a black frame behind a flashlight. Realizing he should respond quickly, he said, "Oh, no officer! I was just on my way to the Pokemon Center." He tried to shield Fearow from view out of an odd sense of guilt, however unfounded that guilt may be.

Ash didn't know what the law concerning the possession of wild Pokemon was, but he wasn't going to wait around to find out. Besides, he'd never been addressed by a police officer before, and being so was quite nerve wracking for the ten year old. It was then that Fearow shifted behind Ash, and immediately the light swung to strike him instead.

Fearow recoiled in surprise, then spread his wings and cawed in indignation. For one moment, it looked as though he was about to charge. Ash flung himself between the two in order to prevent being responsible for attacking an officer of the law. "Fearow, calm down!" He ordered.

"Control your Pokemon!" Jenny commanded. She started to reach for her belt, but whether for handcuffs or a Poke Ball, Ash didn't know. He switched targets then, raising his hands to the officer in the hopes of deescalating the situation before he ended up in jail rather than merely back in Pallet. "I know! It's just new, is all." Ash turned his head to the angry bird, and, in a muted and frustrated voice, said, "Cut it out!"

Fearow looked miffed for a moment, but when he spotted the look of seriousness in his trainer's eyes, he reluctantly backed down. Jenny's hand hovered over from her belt for a long moment, and in the next, she lowered her flashlight.

Despite her show of good faith, her eyes are were still narrowed in suspicion on the two. She said, "You know, Pokemon usually stay in their Poké Balls. How do I know you didn't steal that Fearow?"

"Please Ma'am! It's with me, I just..." Ash struggled for words, but any attempts to come up with an explanation just seemed to hurt him more than anything. Thankfully, Officer Jenny seemed to understand, and with a sigh, she let the matter drop. Still, she felt she needed to pass some wisdom on to the reckless boy, and said, "Just try to be more responsible. There are Pokemon thieves on the loose, you know. Just yesterday, a group attacked the Pokemon Center." The mention of his destination's fate caught his attention. "The Pokemon Center? That's where they attacked?"

"Yes. Fortunately, nobody was seriously harmed, thanks to a boy and his Pikachu." The blonde kid from the day before flashed through Ash's mind. How fitting that Yellow should be here to save the day. He hadn't considered it before, but Yellow had said that he was from Viridian.

He might still be in the area even now. Maybe he would apologize for being so aloof the day before. The thought of how his mother would react to his childish behavior sent a chill down his spine. Unfortunately, thoughts of his mother brought upon Ash an entirely different feeling of intense guilt, but like any sensible person, he pushed aside those feelings for future torment.

While Ash was delving into thoughts of home, a buzz from the radio had caught the officer's attention. She reached down to answer it, static noise streaming forth that Ash couldn't quite make out, but Jenny seemed to understand just fine. After conversing with the man on the other end of the walkie talkie, Officer Jenny turned to Ash. "I have to go. You be careful out there now, you hear me?"

Ash nodded eagerly, more than happy to accept whatever was needed to be able to leave. "I will, don't worry." He hitched his backpack higher upon his shoulders, and with a bow, turned to leave. Suddenly, it occurred to him that there was still something he needed to know. He asked the officer, "Do you know where I can find the Poke Mart?" Jenny directed him to the nearest shopping center. As it was, she had her hands full with that team of criminals terrorizing her city. One boy and his Fearow weren't exactly a priority right now. It was for this reason that she never thought to ask Ash for his ID. If she had, she would have discovered that he had no identification to give.

* * *

><p><strong>「 Poke Mart 」<strong>

* * *

><p>It occurred to Ash that he never considered how many types of Poke Balls there actually were. He had entered the shop with only the vaguest plan of grabbing whatever was available, but that idea was put to rest upon seeing how large of a selection they had to choose from. And the Viridian City Poke Mart did boast a large selection: Poke Balls, Great Balls, Balls of every color. One even looked to be shaped from some kind of fruit.<p>

He was in the middle of considering an expensive looking black Poke Ball with a golden button when the shopkeeper's bell caught his attention with a quiet ring. Ash turned around to see a girl around his age enter the shop. She immediately straight towards the section Ash was in, and as she drew near, the two made eye contact. If Ash was being honest with himself, he found her sort of cute, in a tomboy kind of way.

Her most striking feature was her fiery red hair, which she kept held up in a side ponytail. Ash turned his eyes away, pretending not to notice her attention, and focused on his task. Looking back at the Poké Balls, he was again without a clue. The redhead's voice broke into his thoughts. "If you can't tell the difference between them, you should probably stick with the basics." She stood next to him now, and was holding out a shiny red Poke Ball.

Ash stared at her in surprise for a moment, not having expected to be addressed. Still, he decided to introduce himself. "Thank you. I'm Ash." She smiled in return. "I'm Misty. Nice to meet you." After exchanging their greetings, the two trainers brought their purchases to the front desk to wait in line behind a boy with a net purchasing repels. Ash hopped impatiently from one foot to the other as he waited for his turn. Misty watched the excited boy with curiosity. "You seem to be excited for a boy buying Poke Balls."

"This is actually my first time. I just started today." He said.

"A new trainer, huh? Did you just come Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town?" Ash paused in his dance, and nodded a hesitant yes. It looked like Professor Oak's reputation was larger than he thought. Misty continued on, unaware of Ash's apprehension. "I hear Professor Oak gives out three rare Pokemon several times a year. I've always wanted a Squirtle myself! Which one did you pick?"

Ash stepped forward in line, and let out an embarrassed laugh. Fortunately, he was saved from answering, for just then, the shopkeeper lit up in excitement, and, completely ignoring Ash, who was now next in line, he addressed Misty in an overexcited manner. "Good morning, Misty! How are you and your lovely sisters doing today?"

A small twitch came to Misty's eye at the comment, but she bit back her anger enough to mutter a barely civilized, "Fine." She responded in return. It was Ash's turn to be curious, as he thought Misty's reply an odd way to respond to such a simple question. He started to ask if he had missed something, but from the barely controlled look on her face, he knew not to press the issue. How bizarre, he thought to himself.

The man continued to address Misty, earning Ash's ire as well, who was clearly next in line. "What can I get you?"

"Just three Net Balls." She placed her purchase on the counter, and soon after, Ash did the same. After finishing up his shopping trip, which, at Misty's advice, included several Potions, together they stepped out of the shop and walked over to where Ash had left Fearow. Not spotting the bird, the fleeting thought came to him that Fearow, bored of waiting, had flown off after his flock after all. That worry didn't last long though, as Fearow, on spotting Ash emerging from the building, flew down from his perch on the roof.

Relief filled Ash as Fearow landed in front of him, and he held out his hand in greeting. "Hey there, buddy." Fearow ignored the hand reaching for him, but let out a small chirp in recognition. Misty's skeptical voice pierced the two's interaction. "That's your Pokemon?"

"Huh?" Ash looked to Fearow, not seeing what anything about him for her to consider odd. "Yeah, why?"

"Fearow can be hard to train, you know. You should think about catching something easier to start with." Ash shook his head, not even considering the idea for a moment, and said, "It doesn't matter! Nothing's going to stop me from becoming a Pokemon Master!"

Misty was still skeptical, and rightfully so. Many new trainers overestimate their skills, requiring a severe reality check before they can appreciate how difficult it truly can be to succeed. To Misty, Ash was no different. "Well then, good luck. You're gonna need it if you hope to beat this town's Gym Leader."

"Gym Leader?" Ash asked, momentarily blanking on the fact.

Misty nodded her head and pointed north. Just over a high wall stood a tall bronze building. "You need to defeat his Gym to qualify for the Pokemon League. You should challenge him if you feel you're up to it!" What she didn't mention was that the Gym Leader of Viridian City is considered the strongest of Kanto's Gym Leaders, and is often the last to be challenged before the Indigo League Tournament. "Of course I'm up to it! That Gym Leader won't stand a chance, right Fearow?"

Fearow, however, had other plans in mind. With his beak, he snapped at the bag containing the newly purchased Balls, which was still clutched in Ash's raised hand. The proverbial light clicked on in Ash's head. "Oh, that's right!" Grabbing a Poke Ball at random, Ash pressed the center button, expanding it in his hand. With a grin of excitement upon his face, he threw the Ball at Fearow. "Okay Fearow, I choose you!"

The Poke Ball struck Fearow dead on, easily trapping him inside with a chime. It was then that Misty suddenly cried out in disbelief. "You didn't even catch it yet?!" Ash leapt in surprise at the loud interruption. "Well, no..." Ash said, embarrassed to admit such a thing. However, he immediately moved to cover up any discomfort with reassuring excuses. "But it wanted to come along, really! I just needed a Poke Ball to start."

Misty began pulling at her hair in bewilderment. Of all the thickheaded moves a trainer could make, bringing a feral Pokemon like Fearow into a major city uncaught was among the worst! Fearow weren't just difficult, they were downright volatile. She offered no such explanation though, and instead went with, "You really are dumb, aren't you!"

The girl was now beginning to get on Ash's nerves. "I told you I just started! And everything worked out alright, so what do you know?!"

Misty groaned in frustration, and a tense silence formed between the pair, but after a time, she conceded to herself that what Ash had said was the truth. No harm came to anyone because of his thoughtlessness. Perhaps it was just a particularly calm Fearow. She decided to offer what was meant as an apology, "Fine! Take your bird! See if I care."

Packing away her bike's lock and chain, Misty mounted her bicycle and prepared to ride off. But she paused, eyeing Ash, who was, in his frustration at the argument, fiddling with the Poke Ball of his new partner. His mishandling caused Fearow to be released from inside.

The bird cried out his name and started darting his head from side to side in search of a battle. Misty sighed at Ash's surprise. A boy like that needed all the help he could get. "Listen." Misty's soft voice caught the attention of the boy who was struggling to fight through the pain. "I'm planning on heading to Olivine Lake, but after that I'll be staying in Pewter City for a few days. It's right through Viridian Forest. If you manage to beat this city's Gym Leader, maybe you could meet me there."

Ash sent Misty a smile back, touched by her offer. As it was, he could use a friend out there, even if she was sort of crazy. "You can count on it." Misty nodded her head, satisfied, and said her final goodbye. "Catch you later, Ketchum." With that, Misty rode off north.

Ash continued to stare at the spot Misty departed from, his face set in a fanciful stupor, until a sharp pain brought the world crashing back into focus. "Ow!" Ash flailed his arms up at Fearow, who had brought his beak crashing down onto the boy's head.

Fearow looked at the face of his trainer, which was so quickly brought to annoyance and confusion over his Pokemon's behavior. Fearow snapped his beak in reply, and tilted his head to rest on the bronze building to the north. He was ready for a challenge. While Ash didn't approve of Fearow's methods, he understood the message. He replied with a nod, and answered, "You're right." Ash followed Fearow's line of sight and set his eyes on the Viridian Gym. "Viridian Gym, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>「 Few Minutes Later 」<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay... what gives?" Ash stood staring up at the Gym, confusion the only emotion he felt. He had went to make his challenge, but the door had been locked. Upon further inspection, he found a large sign posted across the front of the building with the message: <em>"VIRIDIAN CITY GYM CLOSED".<em> Ash didn't get it. This was obviously the right place. Why was the Gym closed? A familiar voice spoke up from behind. "I thought I'd find you here."

Ash turned around at being addressed, only to spot one of the last faces he had hoped to run into. "Professor!"

There, in his long white lab coat, stood Samuel Oak. He began walking towards Ash, saying, "You're a hard kid to track down." Ash hadn't expected to have been found so early. He had hoped for a few more days at the least, which would have given him enough time to earn himself a badge and prove he deserved to be a trainer. He had no time to think about it now, though. He needed to make his case. "Professor, please don't take me back!"

Professor Oak now stood in front of the boy. Upon hearing the plea, Oak dropped his stern look in a moment of concern, and softly said, "Ash..." Still, Ash was quick to interject. "Please listen! I wanna be a Pokemon Trainer! I _know_ you said that I should wait, but I can't! Gary's out there right now, and he'll only get stronger. How am I supposed to be the best if he has a head start?"

"Lots of trainers have a head start over you, Ash. Besides, you don't even have a Pokemon!"

"I do have a Pokemon!" Ash fumbled with his belt to pull out Fearow's ball, and held it up for the Professor to see. "I caught it earlier today. We were going to battle at the Gym, but..." Oak turned his head to stare up a the abandoned building. "Ah yes, it seems Viridian City's Gym Leader has left town. He tends to be out of town quite frequently. Someone should be by in a few days to take over for him, if he has no plans to return. But..." Professor Oak trailed off, unsure of himself for a moment, before holding out his hand to Ash expectantly. "Well, hand it over."

Ash blinked foolishly at the Professor's request for a few dull moments. "What?"

"The Poke Ball, boy! If you're so determined to travel, we might as well get this over with." He sighed, before adding, "No doubt I'll never hear the end of it from Delia..." Ash could hardly believe the request. Here he was, paranoid about being arrested or kidnapped, and yet Oak, after just a few words, was ready to hand over the world to him. Ash had to admit that perhaps he had misjudged the state of things. He quickly handed over the Poke Ball. "Here, Professor."

Professor Oak took the Poké Ball from Ash and opened it to once again reveal Fearow's large form. Oak took a step back in alarm, having expected something small, like a Rattata. Leave it to Ash to capture such a beast unaided. The boy had spirit, Oak would give him that. The surprise gone, he leaned forward without fear to inspect the Pokémon, looking for signs of poor health. Ash needlessly interjected into the inspection, saying, "It's a Fearow. I met it on Route 1."

"Him." Oak corrected offhandedly, now studying the bird's plumage. "He's a male."

"Oh." The thought hadn't occurred to Ash before, but of course Fearow was a guy! Fearow seized an opportunity to posture by sticking out his chest in a show of masculine pride, the existence of which Ash had been clearly oblivious to before this moment. Meanwhile, Professor Oak stood up from his appraisal, and said to Ash, "Everything seems in order here. You'll still need to follow me back to Pallet Town for your Pokedex, though."

At first, Ash didn't reply. A quiet moment settled over them for a few seconds, until Ash finally declared, "I'm going to Viridian Forest." Professor Oak looked ready to argue, but Ash pressed onwards. "I can't waste another day. If I can't fight Viridian Gym, I'll beat the Pewter City Gym, and show everyone that I can be a Pokemon Master."

"You can't put yourself at such a disadvantage. The Pokedex is a useful tool you won't want to do without." Oak tried his hardest to press this fact. He should know how useful it could be; it was his own invention, and a small part of him wanted to see Ash succeed with its help. "No need to worry," said Ash. "I still have _this_." From his bag, Ash pulled out the worn copy of the Official Pokemon Handbook. "I-it's not really in any condition to be a field guide..." Oak said, mostly to himself.

Several differing interest fought within the old professor, as he found himself caught between duty and desire. He wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for his handbook. Something about the sight of that old tome must have touched upon distant memories, as emotions of past adventures twisted through his mind. Eventually, his face settled into a look of resignation and pride. "I see your mind is set on this. I can enter in your challenge to the Pokemon League, but promise me you'll be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Ash turned to an unaware Fearow, who was now busying himself with preening his feathers. He quickly returned him to the Poke Ball, and set himself ready for adventure.

Oak stared at Ash, pack set upon his back, and Poke Balls firmly clipped into his belt. He was ready for adventure. "Look at you. Your mother raised you right. Aside from the running away from home, that is," Oak joked. Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but stood tall. With Oak's blessing, he was now an official Pokemon trainer. No need to slouch; he was Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master! Before sending him off, Professor Oak decided to make one last request. "Now take this. This a PokeGear, manufactured by Silph Company. Contact me from time to time. I look forward to any reports on unusual Pokemon." Oak said, handing Ash the little gadget that is PokeGear.

Ash nodded in affirmation, and turned to leave. "Well then, I'm off!"

"Take care!"Ash faded from view, but his presence endured within Oak's mind. He knew for a fact that it would have been in Ash's best interests to take the day to return to Pallet Town for a proper farewell, but a boy like Ash won't turn away from his goal no matter what anyone says. His father was very much the same, if he remembered correctly. In cases like theirs, the most you can do is support them as best as you can, and direct them when they get lost on their journey.

Besides, Oak told himself, less prepared trainers than Ash have managed to find success in this world. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>「 Viridian Forest 」<strong>

**| Nighttime |**

* * *

><p>Deep in the Viridian Forest, in the dark of night, the wildlife stirred. A thick smog coated the trees. From the poisonous smoke, a Pikachu leapt free. He immediately darted south, desperate to escape the danger behind him. From tree branch to tree branch it flew, dodging the the occasional spray of poison needles shot by his pursuers.<p>

He refused to return fire though, and instead focused his efforts on evading capture. Without warning, a small figure tore out of hiding with a growl, and flew directly at the yellow rodent. Sharp claws dug into Pikachu's fur, and the two toppled to the forest floor.

They briefly struggled in their embrace, but being tired and unprepared, Pikachu was quickly pinned to the ground, bringing a swift end to their game of cat and mouse.

Two figures drew up behind Pikachu's attacker, and together, the three let out a dark chuckle. The woman of the trio stepped forward to address their prey. "Attack cities, one after another."

"Devastating them, for we are the fangs of evil."

* * *

><p><strong>「 TO BE CONTINUED 」<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>「 <strong>****EXTRA ******」********

**********｟ REVIEWS ｠**********

* * *

><p><em>Q: Interesting... Will Misty be a part of this story?<em>

A: Yes, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>｟ CHARACTER PROFILE ｠<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Misty.

**Birthdate: **February 15, 1985. (11)

**Height: **145 centimeters.

**Weight: **39.5 kilograms.

**Blood Type: **B.

**Trainer Class: **Pokemon Trainer, Gym Leader.

**Home Town: **Cerulean City.

**Region: **Kanto.


End file.
